Adam
Adam, Arthur and Andy are an 11th Generation Malkavian active in Marseille during the Dark Ages. Now only Adam and Arthur remain and are 8th gen Due to diablerie. Description Adam is a perticularly good looking young man. He was embraced at the age of 17, but due to some fleshcrafting incidents, he seems a bit younger, at the age of 15. He has piercing blue eyes, somewhat longer dark hair and a soft friendly face. In contrast to his face, his posture and demeanor instill respect in others and fear in his advisaries. His face, no matter how friendly at first glance, rarely shows emotion, unless Adam wants it to. His gaze reveals he has seen and done things only a person of his age has. Often people describe meeting him as if standing naked infont of a crowd of judgemental glares. His brother Arthur is almost identical in looks, except for the direction his hair is swept. The major difference is in his demeanor. As opposed to Adam, his look is sincere and inviting. You feel homely and welcome if you are considered his friend and can expect such behavior from him. But , if you threaten anything he holds dear, he will release the full unbridled wrath of slow boiling emotions and troubles that lurk in the dark reaches of this Malkavians mind. Andy is a child. A literal child version of what Adam remembered himself to have been. Small, fragile, but extremely inquisitive, he was a beacon of what it means to be innocent. He had a fuller face and full lips. He is now deceased by hand of Ambroise, his cousin. Ambroise was a man of about 35 years of age. A true presentation of someone who has had a comfortable life. Well groomed hair, a strong willful posture and the glare of a religious fanatic, as he was. Years of repression of godliness made sure that Ambroise lacked no convivtion to any cause he deemed right. He was taller and stronger than both the young brothers and had nicely shaped facial hair. He was later killed by Arthur, who had not forgiven him for the murder of Andy and was furious for his boldness to claim one of their ghouls as his. History Adam was the son of a rich merchant family in Marseille, France. He lived a happy and fulfilling life, up until the massacre. He was embraced by Xerxes aka. Conquest. He was a cruel sire that murdered his entire family and then embraced him, simply because he was intrigued to what would happen. He then left for many years, leaving him to fend for himself. The trauma caused Adams ambitions, knowledge, memories and consciousness to be buried deep in his mind. Thus Andy and Arthur took over. Andy was the carefree child without any inhibitions or worries. Arthur was the older brother consisting of raw emotion and the will to survive. He loved Andy deeply and watched over him constantly, stepping in when needed. In the next few years they existed just to survive. Feeding, catering to the inquisitive nature of Andy and trying to find safe places to sleep were the priority. They then met Desiree, a vampire who discovered Andy on top of a brothel, listening to the people moaning inside, which interested him. Desiree then watched over Andy and introduced him to court. That is where Andy saw Damien for the first time, and formed a connection with him. In some years, Xerxes returned. He found his young childer and decided he would pit him against his brood brother, Arthur won and in a frenzy diablarized his brood brother. The vitae jolted his memories and thus, Adam reemerged. Filled with rage of what happened that night Arthur swore he would destroy Xerxes one day, but Adam persuaded him that now is not the time, for he can easily defeat them in a fight. They needed more time. Xerxes trained Adam in the ways of combat and his road, the road of kings. Adam soaked this knowledge like a sponge and quickly adopted it in his own manner. As the years went by and Xerxes left, Adam and Arthurs influence grew. Bigger domain, more people, they ghouled their uncle and established bussines in the city. Adam introduced himself to other vampire in the city, the prince was restored to the throne when he, Regis, awoke. As years went past, Adam established contact with the nosferatu Nicodemus and Le Noye, they traded information often and were the secret keepers of the city. In interest of future aid and cooperation, Adam saved Damien's daughter when he stumbled upon the child in a house with his wife butchered inside. Xerxes was planing to return after many years and he told Adam he would like proper food upon arrival. That of vampires. Adam managed to get one vampire, Hercule, who was the friend of Desiree. He wished to capture them both, but due to meddling of Octavian the Cappadocian and Damien, his plans were made more difficult. Xerxes was displeased that Adam only fulfilled half of his promise, so Xerxes decided to only exercise half of the punishment of not fulfilling the contract. So he only beat Adam and Arthur half to death. He then left the city yet again. Many years passed and in these times he raised two children, who he groomed over the years into faithful ghouls. They have served him ever since and Arthur is extremely attached to them both. Amelie and Armand. In this time, the city was host to Bourdona, a tremere who was seeking to establish a chantry in the city, for the camarilla. They became allies and Bourdona taught him many a thing. Together they organised a coup in the city and managed to bring Regis to torpor through intrigue and the illusion that regis was losing control. With this they increased the hold of the camarilla in marseille. All of this happened after Adam met Gissele, a powerful ventrue from Germnay, who he accompanied to Thorns, where the camarilla was founded. In response, Bourdona and Adam managed to install Bourdona as prince of Marseille, after regis went torpid from loss of control. They were backed up by Nicodemus the nosferatu. In the coup, a new person almost foiled their plans. Ambroise, their cousin, found out that Adam was going to betray him and his anarch friend, so he threatened to kill Andy. And he did so... The three men were then locked in a constant fight for control of the body. Somehow they managed to survive the next few years and due to being in good graces with the prince bourdona, they sired a childe. By the choice of Ambroise they embraced an old knight priest. This victory was short lived though, for Damien took it upon himself that Bourdona died. He blew up his chantry... Adam could have gotten involved, but his love for Damien and the knowledge that Bourdona was none the less a ball and chain for him, he decided to do nothing... With the help of a stake. Damien was at this point also part of the newly forming Sabbat. Because of the death of Bourdona , the camarilla sent archons to investigate. They asked Adam questions and confronted him of his involvement. Adam gave them nothing, but that it was Anarchos who did the deed. The other archon that came to Marseille, was an old friend. Xerxes, who Adam has not seen for years. He did not know that he has ascended to the rank of archon and so in a fit of rage that has been boiling inside of Arthur and with the help of his ghouls, Adam killed and diablarized Xerxes, finally bringing justice to Arthurs heart. Adam realized what has been done and was almost discovered, was it not for his skills of obfuscation. That bought him time and Adam and his family burned the Marchant estate and hastily moved to Brescia in Italy, leaving many a thing behind, starting anew. In Brescia, the brothers had little trouble concerning business and wealth. They lived a simpler life in an apartment, but managed to get a hold of the newly rising industry of weapons. He helped and still helps the Berreta family to produce and sell weapons. In the years in Brescia they got a vision that Milan is an explosive keg, so he went there. There he was met by a demeaning and unwelcome response from the seneschal of Milan and his enforcer Joachim. The latter decided he would attempt to kill and diablerize the brothers. He underestimated the insight and tactical mind of the brothers and was captured by them and their ghouls. After the coup of Milan, they contacted Damien and Octavian, who were now active members of the sabbat. Adam decided to give Joachim back to the Sabbat for the right price, but was bullied out to come back and face trial. He met with Adder who threatened him into submission. Joachim was executed for his failures. The brothers and cousin were now part of Damien's pack of sabbat. Arthur hated the Cappadocian, Adam hated that yet again he was a slave in a cage and Ambroise felt as if he has found purpose and brothers. The following years were tough for Adam and Arthur, but a godsend for Ambroise. They helped the pack as much as possible. With Adams superior infiltration and scouting abilities, they were able to achieve quite many things. They installed and agent into Giovanni ranks and later extracted him. They held and increased sabbat hold over the lands near Istanbul, managing to even kill and diablarize an elder vampire Grosch with the help of an elder malkavian Octavio. The malkavian proved to be a great asset in Damiens eyes, and he vouched for him greatly. Octavian still hated him though. After the front at istanbul was lost, the pack was redirected to follow and interrupt Giovanni-Camarilla diplomatic relations. Before that happened Adam was captured by the very archon he tricked in Marseille. Much information was leaked this way about the sabbat, since the tremere have their mind altering ways. All of this was not known to Adam, because his memory was erased. After the pack travels to the British isles, a command is issued in Adams mind and he helped the childe of Eli, Asceline, to escape. He met with a tremere elder who gave him the choice of betraying the sabbat in favour of the camarilla. In that moment he had no intention to betray Damien. After a while, the pack's efforts were losing steam and things seemed grim. Adam made a backup plan, so he decided to acquire the blood of Damien, Lady Senya and a gangrel disguised as Octavian. After the pack confronted Eli and failed horribly, things went to shit. He decided to leave the pack and not incur the wrath of the tremere, for he knew what they can do with his blood. Back in Brescia, he was contacted by the same tremere elder and there they struck a deal. Adam was to live uninterrupted if he brings the blood he promised and helps the tremere with the new world colonies. The brothers agreed. In this time, ambroise who now lost his purpose, demanded he is given a ghoul and part of the resources they own. Arthur was furious and after a confrontation, Arthur won the conflict and Ambroise the fanatic was destroyed. Arthurs ghouls had been reghouled. His uncle was kept alive by the tremere but his younger ghouls aged a few years, so he simply reghouled them. The ghouls in this time also had children. A new obsession for amelie, but a source of even greater sorrow for Armand, since he looks like a monster, due to an encounter with a tzimisce and is not allowed to see his children. The family moved to France, they were to gather the blood they stored and hand it over to a tremere called Casper Marlowe. They procured a ship by loan of Lucille of Dieppe. A young vampire that Adam has a great fondness for. The blood is delivered to the tremere and Adams blood is returned to him. Arthur creates a very strong connection to Casper and Avery Common. He helped Avery by uncovering The lord of Winchesters plan to capture him. After these meetings the brothers returned to Dieppe, where they worked for the prince Jean Marc as sheriff. After the debt was paid to the prince and Lucille a new problem arose. A member of a sect of inquisitors hunted Adam, after a confrontation he was almost slain, but he managed to get away. Jean Marc expelled him out of the city after the incident, but Adam often comes back to keep up his contacts, dealings with Lucille and to play with Jean Marcs mind a bit. He wishes to replace him with Lucille as prince of Dieppe. In the coming years Arthur dealt a lot with Casper and they moved to Portsmith. There they established a busting business, many contacts and influence in the name of a project long in the making, Giorgio Crivelli. An alternate identity, that Adam has been planing for many years. In Giorgio's name, they acquired a lot of influence in the court of Winchester. Lately a coterie was made, between Casper, Lucille, Avery, Mabel and the brothers. They will pool resources and establish a colony in Massachusetts in the new world. Adam also begun playing a game with Tobias Grimbald, a game with the lives of humans. They have a connection with Tobias, since they are both of Malkav's brood, but it is a connection even they dont quite understand. Arthur has his eyes on a girl named Alice and he wishes to embrace her in the future, he believes he likes her and that Adam wouldn't fuss about the new child being her. Adam is focusing on the colony and its power structure and is about to send Casper and Francis (childer of Mabel) out to the colony as pioneers. Category:Dark Ages Category:Malkavian Category:Sabbat Category:Camarilla Category:Diablerist Category:Antitribu